Tree Snake
by Saxophones For Eccentricities
Summary: If there's one thing Daphne knew how to do it was survive. Her world may have changed, her name may have changed, but the game was the still the same. She knew how to play the game. When to wait, when to make her move. She'd get through this with her life intact. She had to. HP/Naruto crossover. AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Your request to examine artifact 3261F has been approved, Unspeakable Greengrass."

Daphne Greengrass nodded and took the slim file Unspeakable Rausch held out for her. "Thank you. I'll get started right away."

Rausch bowed his head in acknowledgement and turned away without another word. As he walked away Daphne looked down to the file in her hands taking the key contained within her hands. She took the key contained amongst the small stack of documents and headed to the location where the artifact she was to examine was located.

Not one unspeakable in the entire department had been able to open the scroll that was labled as artifact 3261F. Within the stack of bound parchment that Daphne had been handed were the detailed notes of every unspeakable that had attempted to deal with the scroll that was artifact 3261F. Daphne knew it would be a long shot that she would be able to open the scroll or get any sort of reaction from it, but something in her mind kept pushing her to try. She was glad her request to examine the scroll had been approved so she could take a crack at it and get this over with. Either something would happen or, like with all the others before her, there would be no change. No matter which one it was, she'd get this nagging thought out of her mind and she'd be able to focus back on her _actual_ work.

Daphne crossed through the Death Room and made her way into the Fate Room, a room which could only be accessed by going through either the Love, Time, or Death rooms as Fate ties the three together. As she entered the room she saw the box containing the scroll located on the single desk in the center of the room. Even from the doorway she could feel a strange energy rolling off of the item in waves. It wasn't quite magic but something similar. As Daphne sat down on the stool in front of the work desk, her anticipation grew even as she tried her best to push down her feelings of anxiousness. Carefully, steadying her now shaky hands as much as she could, Daphne picked up the scroll and tapped it with her wand.

Nothing happened.

Daphne frowned. She knew when she made her request that nothing would likely come of her examination, and why would it? This stubborn scroll never reacted to anyone else, so why should it be any different for her? Still, a small part of her had hoped it just might react for her.

Daphne took a deep breath and turned the scroll in her hands until reaching a seal keeping the contents within the scroll hidden. She raised a brow. That hadn't been there before. Slowly, Daphne reached out and moved to break the seal. She hooked a manicured fingernail behind an edge of the hard wax and pulled gently. As soon as she had pulled her finger back towards her the seal broke and she was consumed in a flash of bright light. The light quickly subsided, the sound of Daphne's laurel wood wand clattering as it rolled off the desk and onto the floor the only noise in the room. Daphne was gone and the scroll was open, revealing its contents. The tale of Uchiha Shion.

* * *

Hi there y'all. I hope you enjoyed this short little intro. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**I didn't think anyone would be interested in this, but apparently I was wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

* * *

Ch.1

Shion lived in a world full of green, and she hated it. She hated the leaves on the trees that seemed to never lose sight of her, the grass that blanketed the parks and every other bit of ground that wasn't a road, the signs and building walls of eateries and other businesses, the vests of the ninja that she encountered daily. There was green everywhere, and it was all a constant reminder that she was in a place that wasn't her home.

She hated it all, but most of all, she hated how this place had made her despise something that she used to hold so dear to her heart. As Daphne, green used to mean home. It had meant the color of her mother's eyes, late nights bonding over sweets, gossip, and talks of crushes with Tracy, Millie, and Pansy in the Slytherin dorms. Green had meant persevering through hardship, and the first signs of new life after a long winter. As Daphne, green meant family, meant home.

But that was the problem, she wasn't Daphne anymore.

She was Shion now, and that changed everything. Daphne had been raised by loving parents who had raised her and her younger sister to be polite and elegant society ladies. Shion was under the care of a young uncle who didn't know much of anything about raising a child. Daphne had been sent to school at eleven years of age to learn spells and other magical techniques that would be needed to find a job in society after finishing her seven years of schooling. Shion was currently going to school at seven years old to learn how to be a killer and was expected to graduate within the next two years if not sooner.

Except, no, they weren't called killers here. They were called _shinobi,_ and shinobi were revered as protectors and heroes by the people in this village. Shion knew better. She knew that shinobi –or _kunoichi_ as the girls were called– were nothing better than glorified assassins for hire. She knew that they were all nothing more than a tool to be used by those in charge as a show of power over others.

However, Shion also knew that if she wanted to survive in this world, she would have to become a kunoichi. She'd be much too vulnerable without the training provided to those wishing to become ninja, and vulnerability is something she would not tolerate. She would not allow herself to be weak. Not if she could help it. That's why -as much as she despised it- she was here at the Academy learning how to throw shuriken with speed and accuracy.

The exercise was relatively easy. She'd learned most of this from her uncle, Eiji, some months earlier. Her father's brother may not know how to care for a child, but he knew how to train a ninja. After taking her in due to the death of her father, he'd started training her immediately. At first, it was just a way to distract the two of them from the death of a loved one, but it soon turned into something Shion looked forward to. She liked to be ahead of the class as much as she possibly could.

Shion flicked her fingers and three shuriken went flying into the wooden target, landing with a thwack in a perfect vertical line down the center.

"Wow, Shi-chan! That was awesome!"

Shion glanced at the owner of the high-pitched chirpy voice that she was slowly becoming accustomed to. Hino Suzume was a little girl who two weeks ago –for some reason that Shion would probably never understand– decided that she was going to be Uchiha Shion's best friend. Shion didn't particularly like Suzume. She was clingy, pushy, and below average in the class standings. In short, Hino Suzume was an annoying little pest who was much too loud for her own good, but Shion had to admit that it was nice to not be alone all the time anymore.

"Hn. It's your turn now," Shion said as she stepped out of the way to let Suzume take her turn in the exercise, but before Suzume could go their instructor, Tadao-sensei came by to inspect their work.

The man looked from the target to Shion and wrote something down in his notebook. "Uchiha Shion, see me after class," he said curtly and continued on to view the progress of other students.

Shion stared at Tadao-sensei's back and grit her teeth before turning back to the target with a blank expression.

"What do you think Tadao-sensei wants Shi-chan? I hope you're not in trouble! You did a good job today!"

Shion knew what their sensei wanted. He'd been pestering her about it for months now. No matter how many times she told him no, he still pushed her, but she just couldn't do it. She didn't want to graduate early. Her time spent in the Academy classroom lectures gave her time to work on her fuinjutsu projects. Her goal was to figure out how to incorporate defensive runes into her basic barrier seals before she graduated. She had almost figured it out, but she still needed more time. She couldn't graduate yet.

* * *

"I don't know why you're so against graduating early. You clearly know more than what's necessary to start as a genin already," Tadao-sensei said. He was growing more and more frustrated with her. He didn't understand why she wouldn't take his advice and graduate already. He knew she was more than capable and doubted that fear was a factor in her hesitancy. He had seen her take down opponents swiftly and without mercy in taijutsu lessons. There was no fear there, so why did Uchiha Shion keep refusing early graduation? Perhaps he should get in contact with Uchiha Fugaku. Surely her clan head could make her see reason. He really didn't want to, but he just couldn't understand why–

"I need more time."

Tadao raised an eyebrow and looked at her with interest. This is the first time Shion had given any sort of reasoning for not wanting to start on her ninja career already.

"Time? Time for what?"

Shion frowned, inwardly debating whether she should tell him any more of her project. She looked at Tadao-sensei and sighed, giving in as the possible benefits outweighed the cons.

"I'm working on a project. The time allotted for lectures allows me time to work on it. If I start on my ninja career now, I won't have as much time to work out the last few issues."

"Can I ask what kind of project you're working on?" Tadao asked curiously. Shion's refusal to graduate suddenly made much more sense now. He knew how busy life as a new genin would be, and if she was close to completing whatever this project of hers is like she said, she'd want to get this completed before throwing herself into something so time consuming as the start of her ninja career.

"You can ask, Tadao-sensei, but I wouldn't expect an answer." Shion lifted her chin and crossed her arms over her chest. She wouldn't be moved on this.

Tadao sighed. He wasn't really expecting her to answer him. He knew Shion was a very private person, but he couldn't help but ask on the off chance she did feel like being forthcoming today.

"Very well. I'll stop pushing the subject, but if you finish your project and decide you want to get an early start on your ninja career let me know."

Shion nodded and quickly left the classroom. She was glad Tadao-sensei had finally decided to stop pushing her to graduate. Now, if she could only get her runes and seals to merge everything would be perfect.

* * *

Shion hurried home after speaking with Tadao-sensei. The Uchiha compound was all the way on the other side of the village and she wanted to try and get some training in before it got too dark.

As Shion raced through the streets heading towards the Uchiha compound everything went wrong. She turned the corner and smacked face-first into someone. To make things worse, the strap of her bag snapped, and her books and notes went tumbling to the ground.

"Damn it," Shion mumbled as she rubbed her now sore cheek and went to pick up her things.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, let me help you," an older feminine voice said.

Shion looked up and was met with a sea of bright red hair. She'd never seen hair this red, as Shion or as Daphne. The Weasley's ginger held nothing to the scarlet locks of this woman. She watched on as the older girl picked up her books and notes. Shion only realized she was staring when the person she had bumped into spoke.

"Hey, these are pretty good. Did you come up with this yourself?" The red-headed lady asked as she held up a slightly crumpled sheet of paper that had some of Shion's fuinjutsu notes and experiment results on it.

"Yes," Shion said slowly. Did this lady know fuinjutsu? Fuinjutsu wasn't exactly a popular specialization in Konohagakure. Most ninja didn't know any at all let alone enough to be able to judge her work at a glance like that. It would be a stroke of immense luck if she had run into someone that did know about seals.

At her confirmation, the red-head began to shuffle through the rest of Shion's notes that she held in her hands. "You've got a good basis going here. Where did you learn? Did someone teach you? Did you teach yourself? Huh, I've never seen these symbols before. What do they mean? What are you using them for?"

Shion was beginning to get a little overwhelmed. It was clear that this lady knew fuinjutsu, but her non-stop rapidfire questions were becoming a little too much for her. Shion didn't even know her name.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Shion asked, hoping to at least be able to learn who this fuinjustu-knowing red-haired woman was.

"Huh? Oh! I'm Uzumaki Kushina! Nice to meet you -ttebane!"

* * *

 **A little short but I figured this was a good stopping point for now. Hope y'all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! - S.F.E.**


End file.
